Blue Sky
by Kohan44
Summary: Katanya.. dulu langit itu berwarna biru. Aku tahu mereka bohong. Langit dimana-mana selalu berwarna abu.
1. Prologue

**.**

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**~Siapa Aku?~**

**A Fan Fiction by**

**Kohan44**

**.**

Aku mulai berlari mengitari White Rock Shooter, melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lain, dari satu (runtuhan) gedung ke gedung lain. Semata-mata mengulur waktu. _Super gun_ (senjata tembak setinggi dua setengah kaki dengan 10 macam peluru, masing-masing berisi tak kurang dari 150 _shoots_) belum siap digunakan setelah aku meluncurkan 3 tembakan leser turbo (satu-satunya tembakan yang hanya dapat dilakukan 3 kali setelah 1 jam pengisian energy). Satu-satunya senjataku sekarang adalah _black blade_, pedang silver dengan pegangan dan sarung hitam. Artinya, aku hanya bisa menyerang dalam jarak dekat.

Tepat setelah aku berada di posisi awal sebelum berlari, White Rock Shooter mengarahkan bazoka ke arahku. Detik White Rock Shooter menembak, skypper datang dari arah berlawanan. Membawaku naik setelah ku pijak permukaan ratanya, menghindari tembakan lurus.

**DUARR! **Tembakan mengenai reruntuhan gedung yang kini menjadi debu dan kerikil bangunan. Aku bersyukur skypper datang tepat waktu. Tanpa alat yang mirip papan seluncur ini, mungkin aku sudah menjadi bagian partikel terkecil di dunia ini.

White Rock Shooter berlari ke arah jam 9. Beberapa saat aku tertegun, menebak apa yang sedang direncanakannya.

Beberapa tombol skypper ku injak. Sepasang besi menyerupai tangan keluar dari sisi kiri-kanan, mengambil super gun lalu menyimpannya di bagian bawah. Aku berdiri tegak, mengunci satu-satunya sasaran, White Rock Shooter. Aku pasti bisa melenyapkan kloninganku itu. Sekuat-kuatnya dia, dia tak akan lebih kuat dariku. Karena aku, Black Rock Shooter terakhir.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

Dunia tak lagi stabil dengan melenjitnya pertumbuhan ilmu pengetahuan. Tekhnologi tak dapat dihindari dan era robot pun tercipta tanpa terduga. Sebagian ada yang menguntungkan banyak manusia dan sebagian lagi hanya menguntungkan beberapa. Inilah yang membuat ilmu pengetahuan menjadi hal yang berbahaya dan bahkan menakutkan.

Kegilaan para professor terhadap temuan atau eksperimen telah membuat manusia lupa dunia. Kini, telah ditemukan bakteri yang menghambat pembusukan. Manusia yang telah meninggal masih dapat digunakan tubuhnya sebagai "alat" pekerja pembantu robot. Tentu setelah tubuh manusia yang telah meninggal tersebut ditambah oleh bagian-bagian robot di titik yang diperlukan. Singkatnya, zombie robot, mungkin. Yah.. pokoknya begitu.

Selain zombie robot, ilmu pengetahuan telah melampaui batas akal itu sendiri. Ingatan yang dulu orang pikir hanya dapat dimiliki oleh pemilik asli ingatan tersebut, kini teori itu telah berubah. Ingatan bisa berpindah dari satu otak ke otak lain. Ingatan yang telah terlupakan pun masih bisa dikembalikan. Bagiku, inilah awal kengerian dari ilmu pengetahuan.

Manusia tak pernah lepas dari nafsu, ketamakan. Orang-orang pintar saling berlomba dalam cara masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang masih memiliki akal sehat, dan beberapa ada yang tak lagi bisa disebut manusia normal. Mereka lupa diri sehingga menghancurkan dunia ini. Membawa era robot menjadi era kebodohan. Manusia menciptakan robot sebagai prajurit penjaga wilayah kekayaan, bukan sebagai alat meringankan pekerjaan.

Karena itulah, kami manusia dengan akal sehat yang kami miliki, menentang mereka yang berakal gila. Kami berusaha menghentikan kekacauan ini tanpa menimbulkan dampak negative lain dengan cara 'cuci otak'. Taktik ini kami lakukan secara diam-diam dan bahkan menyamar sebagai sekutu mereka guna menjadi bagian dari orang terdekat mereka supaya mempermudah 'penculikan' lalu 'cuci otak'.

Penumpasan perselisihan antar professor gila berhasil. Namun tak semua 'kegilaan' berhasil kami lenyapkan. Siapa sangka, diantara kami, orang-orang berakal sehat, ternyata terdapat satu orang berakal gila. Sebut saja J.J. (terkadang aku memanggilnya J.J. Si Menjijikan).

Diam-diam, J.J. mengembangkan ilmu transfer ingatan. Seseorang yang telah ditransfer ingatannya, maka orang tersebut tidak bisa memiliki ingatannya kembali, dan seseorang yang menerima ingatan tersebut akan mampu melakukan keahlian yang terdapat dalam ingatan tersebut. Namun, ada kelemahan dalam system ini. Ingatan tidak bisa dipilah terlebih dahulu. Jadi, terkadang ada ingatan yang tak dibutuhkan yang ikut tertransfer ke otak baru.

Kebanyakan, target J.J. adalah mantan 'professor gila' dan anggota milliter aktif yang telah meninggal atau dibunuh lebih dulu lalu dijadikan zombie robot. Zombie robot cenderung bodoh meski mereka diberi ingatan seseorang yang pintar. Mungkin tujuannya agar mereka tidak berkhianat pada J.J.

Dari sekian banyak manusia, terdapat satu golongan manusia istimewa, yakni golongan Black Rock Shooter. Mereka manusia yang terlahir biasa seperti manusia pada umumnya (terkecuali warna rambut hitam pekat dan mata biru gelap nyaris terlihat hitam). Tetapi dalam diri mereka terdapat antibody yang 10x lipat lebih kuat dan panca indra yang lebih tajam. Menurut penelitian yang ada, sebenarnya Black Rock Shooter adalah bentuk dari kontaminasi bakteri penghambat pembusukan. Namun teori ini lemah, karena bakteri penghambat pembusukan tidak bisa menguatkan panca indra.

Black Rock Shooter membantu kami mengalahkan J.J. Walau begitu, kami masih tidak cukup kuat. J.J. telah merencanakan seluruhnya nyaris sempurna. Dia telah mempersiapkan pasukan dari sebelum misi 'cuci otak' dijalankan. Jadi, kami kalah strategi. Banyak Black Rock Shooter berguguran dan karena jumlah Black Rock Shooter yang terbatas, diantara kami ada yang mencoba menciptakan Black Rock Shooter. Sayangnya, segala upaya selalu berakhir gagal. Sebagian ada yang berakhir buruk, sangat buruk.

Seorang professor yang mengangkatku sebagai sepupunya, berhasil menciptakan sebuah plasma yang terdiri dari bakteri penghambat pembusukan, amoeba, DNA hewan tingkat tinggi, dan bahan lainnya. Namun dia belum mendapatkan orang yang mau menjadi bahan percobaan. Seiring temuan yang selalu gagal, banyak orang putus asa dan tak bersedia sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Di situlah aku mulai berfikir, aku hidup karena sebuah tujuan. Aku tak tahu tujuan hidupku apa semenjak aku adalah salah satu korban J.J.—ingatanku dirampas. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk memilih tujuan tersebut; menjadi Black Rock Shooter.

"Aku yakin, temuanku ini memiliki kesempatan berhasil sebesar 95,7%. Tapi… jika berhasil, plasma ini mungkin memiliki efek negative. Sel-sel didalamnya akan berbalik menggerogoti tubuhmu." Begitu kata Professor. Professor sangat menyayangiku dan bahkan hampir menganggapku sebagai putrinya sendiri. Dia menolak ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk percobaan plasmanya.

Suatu hari, keadaan menjadi sangat genting. Dimana jumlah manusia berakal sehat tak lagi sepadan dengan jumlah pasukan J.J. Bahkan waktu itu jumlah Black Rock Shooter tinggal 4 orang. Hari itu seakan menjadi hari penentuan, apakah kehancuran ini akan berhenti atau terus berlanjut. Banyak diantara kami yang menyerah lalu pasrah, ada pula yang masih mencoba membuat ciptaan baru.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku mendesak Professor untuk menyuntikkan plasmanya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tak mau hidupku berakhir sia-sia. Aku tak tahu kehidupanku sebelumnya seperti apa. Ketika sadar, hanya kehancuran yang ku tahu. Setidaknya dengan plasma tersebut, aku telah berusaha mencapai tujuanku, sama seperti usaha orang lain dalam mencapai tujuan hidupnya.

Professor bersi keras menolak. Tetapi, tekadku bulat.. aku menyuntikan plasma tersebut ke dalam diriku sendiri. Proses peleberuan plasma dalam diriku memakan waktu banyak dan hampir membahayakan diriku sendiri. Professor bilang, aku tergolong hebat atau mungkin beruntung. Hanya dalam hitungan jam proses berakhir, aku sudah sehat kembali. Setelah 48 jam, aku dinyatakan lolos dengan serangkaian percobaan lain dan sah sebagai golongan Black Rock Shooter Sintesis pertama.

Professor mendapat penghargaan dan kepercayaan atas ini oleh Pemimpin kami. Aku sendiri segera bergabung bersama 4 Black Rock Shooter lain meski tanpa restu Professor. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berlari dalam kecepatan yang tak biasa, melompat dalam batas tinggi di luar rata-rata, dan luka ditubuhku cepat mengering. Awalnya aku tak terbiasa dengan berat peralatan tempur, lama kelamaan segalanya menjadi biasa.

Di medan tempur, aku kehilangan salah satu rekan, Zero. Ini rasanya menyedihkan, tetapi aku mengikuti 3 orang lainnya, mereka bertindak tegar. Kami membawa Zero ke markas pusat, tempat Professor bekerja.

Sebelum tubuh Zero mengeras, ingatannya ditransfer ke otakku berdasarkan amanat Zero di hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Itulah bagaimana aku bisa menguasai ilmu pedang.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga seluruh Black Rock Shooter berguguran. Tinggalah aku seorang, dengan sisa-sisa ingatan dari mereka. Kemampuanku ini seolah warisan dari mereka. Mulai hari itu, aku sadar bahwa ada beban berat di kedua pundakku. Banyak orang menaruh kepercayaan padaku. Namun, aku mengecewakan mereka.

Setahun berlalu, cairan plasma menunjukan efek negatifnya. Tubuhku sering tiba-tiba ambruk, ototku melemah dan di beberapa bagian tubuh yang tak memiliki luka sering keluar darah. Kata Professor, hal itu disebabkan karena ada kelainan dalam trombositku. Selain itu, sel darah dalam tubuhku sukar membeku.

Paman adalah Professor terhebat sepanjang masa, begitu pikirku. Dia seperti Tuhan, mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi. Professor telah mempersiapkan jalan alternative untuk melawan J.J. sementara aku tak berkutik. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Professor menciptakan kloninganku. Aku adalah gabungan dari 4 Black Rock Shooter murni terakhir. Jadi, bisa dikatakan aku ini luar biasa. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan Professor menciptakan kloningan.

Aku baru diberi tahu setelah satu tahun berlalu dari semenjak Professor memulai rencananya. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata ketika aku melihat ciptaan Professor. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi aku merasa dia adalah kebalikanku meski kami hampir 99% mirip. Tingginya sekitar 145cm dengan panjang rambut selutut berwarna putih. Itulah kenapa aku dan Professor memberinya nama White Rock Shooter.

J.J. mengetahui keadaanku yang memburuk. Aku tak tahu kenapa J.J. tak memberi banyak penyerangan pasca kematian 4 Black Rock Shooter. Tapi ini malah jadi kesempatan yang bagus bagiku dan juga bagi White Rock Shooter. White memang memiliki postur tinggi, walau begitu umurnya masih satu tahun. Sekali lagi, ini semua berkat ilmu pengetahun. Percepatan pertumbuhan yang mengerikan. Ini juga ada efek sampingnya, tetapi Professor belum mengetahui efek samping macam apa yang akan diderita White.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Professor segera memindahkan sebagian ingantaku pada White, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat anak 1 tahun itu dapat berbicara lancar dan mengetahui banyak hal. Siapa yang akan mengira sebenarnya dia itu masih balita?

Ingatan yang tertanam dalam White diprogram sebagai ingatan miliknya sendiri. Ini dimaksudkan agar jiwa balitanya tak keluar. Seperti kata pribahasa _sebaik-baiknya tupai melompat, pasti jatuh juga_. Jiwa balita dalam diri White merupakan bagian dari hukum alam. White akhirnya bertindak selayaknya anak-anak. Di usia 3 tahun, White menghilang setelah aku dan Professor memberitahunya soal tujuan kenapa dia diciptakan.

Sekarang aku di sini, diantara reruntuhan gedung hasil pertempuran para pejuang terdahulu dan pertempuranku mengajak White pulang. Aku tak mampu melawan J.J. sendirian, dan sebetulnya tenagaku juga tak sepadan dengan tenaga White. Namun, kata-kata Professor membuatku yakin bahwa hanya akulah yang mampu membawa White pulang.

Aku ragu, apakah setelah berhasil membawa White pulang aku masih bisa melawan J.J.? Makin lama tubuhku makin melemah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Sepertinya ini cerita pertama Black Rock Shooter dalam bahasa Indonesia. Adakah yang membaca kisah ini? Aku harap, kalian mengomentari karyaku ini.


	2. Chapter 1 - White Rock Shooter

Aku mulai berlari mengitari White Rock Shooter, melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lain, dari satu (runtuhan) gedung ke gedung lain. Semata-mata mengulur waktu. _Super gun_ (senjata tembak setinggi dua setengah kaki dengan 10 macam peluru, masing-masing berisi tak kurang dari 150 _shoots_) belum siap digunakan setelah aku meluncurkan 3 tembakan leser turbo (satu-satunya tembakan yang hanya dapat dilakukan 3 kali setelah 1 jam pengisian energy). Satu-satunya senjataku sekarang adalah _black blade_, pedang silver dengan pegangan dan sarung hitam. Artinya, aku hanya bisa menyerang dalam jarak dekat.

Tepat setelah aku berada di posisi awal sebelum berlari, White Rock Shooter mengarahkan bazooka ke arahku. Detik White Rock Shooter menembak, skypper datang dari arah berlawanan. Membawaku naik setelah ku pijak permukaan ratanya, menghindari tembakan lurus.

**DUARR! **Tembakan mengenai reruntuhan gedung yang kini menjadi debu dan kerikil bangunanan. Aku bersyukkur skypper datang tepat waktu. Tanpa alat yang mirip papan seluncur ini, mungkin aku sudah menjadi bagian partikel terkecil di dunia ini.

White Rock Shooter berlari kea rah jam 9. Beberapa saat aku tertegun, menebak apa yang sedang direncanakannya.

Beberapa tombol skypper ku injak. Sepasang besi menyerupai tangan keluar dari sisi kiri-kanan, mengambil super gun lalu menyimpannya di bagian bawah. Kemudian aku berdiri tegak, mengunci satu-satunya sasaran, White Rock Shooter. Aku pasti bisa melenyapkan kloninganku itu. Sekuat-kuatnya dia, dia tak akan lebih kuat dariku. Karena aku, Black Rock Shooter terakhir.

.

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**~ Siapa Aku? ~**

**A Fan Fiction by**

**Kohan44**

**Chapter 1 :**

**WHITE ROCK SHOOTER**

.

TRING! TRING! TRING..!

Detingan baja dan platina beradu keras. Aku berusaha mempertahankan posisi pegangan pedangku agar tak terlepas. Aku tak bisa mengontrol nafas. Tubuhku terasa dingin meski hampir sejam tubuh ini bergerak terus menerus dan lama-lama aku mulai mati rasa.

CTRANG! Pedangku akhirnya melayang juga, entah kemana. Terpaksa aku menghindar dari beberapa tebasan. Berlari ke sisi lain bangunan. Namun gerakanku kalah cepat, White telah berada di sisi yang ku maksud. Tak ada plihan selain bertarung tangan kosong. Ku layangkan kepalan tangan. Meleset. Sekali lagi ku coba, disusul tendangan samping lalu… meleset! Bagaimanapun juga, White 3x lebih lincah dariku.

SRET! White menarik salah satu kunciran rambutku, menarikku sampai aku menabrak dinding. BUG! Tabrakan yang cukup keras sampai tubuhku mengejang kaget. White mengunciku. Dia bersiap-siap mengayunkan pedang ke arahku. Meski begitu, aku yakin ini bukan akhir. Ku tatap lurus mata White yang semu kemerahan.

SLASH! Bunyi pedang menebas udara. Aku tak berkedip melawan tebasan tersebut. White menghentikan pedangnya tepat di atas kepalaku.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hhhaah. Hhaa.." aku bernafas kasar sementara tatapan tajamku menusuk White. "Pulang!" kataku tegas sembari menjulurkan tangan kanan. White tak bergeming.

BRUKK! Aku terjatuh. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut nyeri tak karuan. Detik itu penglihatanku putih menyilaukan. Beberapa saat kesadaranku hilang. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku harap, waktu ini cepat berlalu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berada di kamar, berbaring nyaman dengan selimut hangat.

Masa bodo dengan White. Aku butuh waktu, semenit atau lima menit saja untuk membaringkan tubuh ini. Aku lelah, sangat lelah…

"..hiks.. hiks.."

Apa itu? Seperti suara.. tangisan? White kah yang menangis? Aku tak tahu.. pemandanganku buram seutuhnya.

.

.

"Aku lahir saat dunia ini masih stabil. Tapi aku tak ingat dunia ini seperti apa sebelumnya. Aku hanya percaya, jika J.J. tak ada, maka dunia ini akan memiliki warna lain, tak ada hitam.. dan tak ada kelabu..."

"ne? Black…"

"hn?"

"Dari mana kau tahu tak akan ada debu dan kelabu?"

"Black Rock Shooter… Black Rock Shooter yang memberitahuku. Mereka mengajariku, seberapa cantik dunia ini. Aku ingin melihatnya, karena aku lupa.."

"BLACK! Cepat kemari!"

"Eh? Ya, professor, sebentar!"

"Ne.. Black.."

"Ayo White! Makan siaaang!"

"Ne.. Black.."

.

.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, karena aku lupa.."

Wajahnya berseri, seakan kalimatnya tanpa resiko.

"BLACK! Cepat kemari!" panggilan Professor menghentikan kalimat lanjutan Black.

"Eh? Ya, professor, sebentar!"

"Ne.. Black.." aku memanggil lemah.

"Ayo White! Makan siaaang!"

Black tak mendengar, lalu aku memanggil kembali. "Ne.. Black!" Namun Black telah berlari pergi. Punggung mungilnya menjauh. Waktu itu, dia terlihat gadis yang tak memiliki beban sedikitpun. Ringan dan bebas. Apakah aku bisa sekuat dia?

Professor menyeritakan banyak hal tentang Black. Cerita yang Professor paparkan kebanyakannya membuatku kagum. Namun aku hanya menunjukkan wajah datar seolah tak mengerti. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memberikan banyak respon. Aku akan mengetahui kebenaran cerita Professor saat aku menemui Black langsung, begitu pikirku saat itu.

Black adalah orang kedua yang ku temui selama aku mengenal kehidupan ini. Dia mengajariku banyak hal walaupun awalnya ku pikir Black tak akan bisa berteman baik denganku. Ada sebesit atmosfir tak nyaman di pertemuan pertama kami. Kekagetan Black melihat seseorang yang sama persis dengannya dan mata kebencian setelahnya.

Dia mengajarkanku warna… mengajarkanku irama dan kebebasan. Aku menikmati pelajarannya meski matanya mengatakan "aku ingin membunuhmu." Dia seseorang yang sabar di kala aku berpura-pura bodoh. Aku, White Rock Shooter, mendapatkan kedewasaan berpikir di usia 10 bulan. Percaya atau tidak, ini berkat ilmu pengetahuan.

Aku menjaga diriku tetap berpura-pura bertingkah kekanakan semata-mata menghilangkan rasa curiga Professor. Ini ku lakukan agar aku mengetahui apa yang tidak ku ketahui. Segalanya berubah ketika aku mendapat ingatan Black. Aku memiliki alasan lain kenapa aku harus bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Ada ketakutan yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh sepuluh ribu kata.

Ingatan ini diprogram sebagai ingatan milikku, tetapi kecerobohan membuat program tersebut gagal dan tak disadari oleh Black maupun Professor. Ingatan murniku terjaga dengan baik, itulah yang menyebabkan _Private Memory Program _tak berfungsi, dan membuatku mengerti penderitaan macam apa yang dipikul Black, sang Black Rock Shooter terakhir.

Black… Dia menjaga senyuman saat matanya berkedut ingin menangis. Dia menjaga tetap diam saat dirinya ingin berteriak frustasi. Aku salut, dengan kebencian yang dia pendam padaku, dia masih bisa mengajariku penuh kesabaran. Aku mengaguminya lebih dari siapapun mengaguminya. Karena aku mengerti, karena aku memiliki sebagian ingatan Black.

"White!"

Black melambai riang ke arahku, mengajakku makan siang bersama Professor. Sekali lagi, dia bertindak seolah tak memiliki beban dan ketakutan. Bahkan mungkin Black jauh lebih hebat dalam hal memasang wajah polos ketimbang aku.

Aku menengadah, menyipitkan mata, menghindari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Angin berhembus kencang. Hari ini tak hujan, jarang ada hujan, tetapi langit setiap hari mendung. Begitu yang Black katakan. Bagiku, langit selalu cerah, karena aku tak tahu langit yang cerah seperti apa yang pernah Black lihat.

Aku ingin bertarung sekuat Black, melawan musuh terbesar di dunia ini; ketakutanku sendiri. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat langit yang dikatakan Black. Faktanya, aku baru berusia 3 tahun dan mentalku masih lemah! Aku tak sanggup. Meski ini egois, namun aku merasa jauh lebih bebas saat kaki ini berlari menjauh dari markas besar. Meninggalkan Black, Professor dan seribu orang yang menaruh harapan padaku.

Ketahuilah, aku hanya bocah biasa… tanpa bahan kimia yang mungkin dapat membunuhku, aku hanya batita… aku dilahirkan sebagai alat pembunuh. Harusnya aku tak mengharapkan impian pribadi. Benar. Tetapi aku adalah manusia, bukan robot. Jika mereka menginginkan alat pembunuh, seharusnya mereka menciptakan White Robot Shooter.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku, menggigit bibir bawah dalam usaha menahan isak. Meski begitu, suara tangis tetap terdengar. Aku tak kuasa. Tuhan, apakah hidupku hanya untuk penderitaan? Agar orang di sekelilingku lebih menghargai kehidupan. Kenapa harus aku yang Engkau pilih? Aku lebih memilih tak pernah diciptakan jika hidup pun penuh duka.

_Aku lahir di dunia perang…_

PUK! Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pahaku. Perlahan-lahan mataku meraihnya, sebuah tangan pucat kurus dengan luka-luka kering dan basah. Mataku menjelajah ke pangkal tangan, menyapu pemandangan yang begitu menyedihkan; _ coat _hitam-putih khas Black Rock Shooter dengan gambar bintang putih yang ujung-ujungnya sobek, berlumpur dan terbakar. Sebelah kunciran rambutnya terlepas dan aku baru menyadari ada begitu banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama perut dan kaki. Tanpa sadar, aku berkata dalam hati; Tuhan, dan untuk apa pula Engkau ciptakan orang ini? Untuk Engkau siksa kah?

_Hidupku hanya untuk perang?_

"..phu.. lang.." katanya lemah dan tersendat. Rasanya aku tak mampu menolak. Lagi pula, ini permintaan kecil. Apakah aku begitu tega dan jahat untuk menolak permintaan macam itu?

_Aku takut…_

Mungkin, Black tak ingat seberapa dia merasa ketakutan oleh tugas yang dia emban. Karena semua tekanan dan frustasinya kini bersarang dalam otakku. Aku yang memikul segalanya. Aku adalah rasa takutnya.

_Kenapa harus aku?_

"demi langit biru, apapun akan ku lakukan…" begitu katanya. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana wajahnya hari itu. Wajah yang tak ku sangka kini meratap sedih di bawah kakiku.

_Langit biru… seperti apa itu?_

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

Hehehe asalnya ini di fandom Black Rock Shooter. Mungkin ini fict BRS pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia. Tetapi karena pembacanya sedikit, jadi aku pindahkan ke fandom vocaloid^^

Aku butuh pendapat, lebih baik ini di taruh di fandom BRS atau vocaloid? Atau di crossover BRSxVOCALOID?

Dan bila diizinkan, aku ingin mengganti judul ff ini menjadi "Tragic". Karena ceritaku mulai melenceng dari tujuan semula. Mohon izinnya m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 2 - JJ

Aku takut…

Mungkin, Black tak ingat seberapa dia merasa ketakutan oleh tugas yang dia emban. Karena semua tekanan dan frustasinya kini bersarang dalam otakku. Aku yang memikul segalanya. Aku adalah rasa takutnya.

"demi langit biru, apapun akan ku lakukan…" begitu katanya, Sang Black Rock Shooter terakhir. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana wajahnya hari itu. Wajah yang tak ku sangka kini meratap sedih di bawah kakiku.

.

.

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**~ Blue Sky ~**

**A Fan Fiction by**

**Kohan44**

**Chapter 2 :**

"**J.J."**

Perlahan-lahan, ku buka mata. Pemandangan putih buram satu-satunya yang nampak. Beberapa kali aku mengerjap singkat, merasakan kepalaku mulai terasa pening dan berputar-putar.

"mmhh~" erangku pelan. Beberapa saat aku tertegun, butuh waktu untuk menafsirkan apa yang terjadi padaku dan dimana aku sekarang. Saat tangan kanan hendak meraih mata kanan, pergerakannya terhenti, sebuah jarum infusan menancap di pergelangan tanganku. Ada darah yang meerangkak naik melawan arus cairan infusan. Oh _damn_, apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari ini? Bahkan darah itu merembes keluar perban infusan dan mongering di sana.

Aku masih membaringkan diri, mengontrol engahan nafas sehabis bermimpi buruk. Aku melihat diriku sendiri sedang berkaca, lalu bayanganku bergerak keluar cermin, menusuk bola mataku.

Aku beringsut, duduk tenang mengatur nafas, lalu tertegun menemukan pemandangan yang demi Tuhan aku lebih memilih melihat mimpi burukku berkali-kali. Di bawah ranjangku, taburan jarum berserakan, basah oleh lumuran merah, warna putih jas dokter kini berbaur dengan coklat kering jejak darah. Orang-orang berbaring tak sadarkan diri bagai kulit kacang di lantai dingin. Entah datang darimana, tetapi firasat ini mengatakan mereka semua tak lagi bernafas.

_Ada apa ini?_

Ku singkapkan selimut, berusaha menggerakan kedua kaki lalu berjalan keluar ruangan penuh kehati-hatian supaya tak menginjak salah satu ujung jarum. Ku seret tiang infusan perlahan mulai meninggalkan ruang bangsal. Berjalan tertatih menyusuri koridor yang kotor oleh tumpukan mayat.

Tak kutemukan satu pun gerakan kehidupan. Sunyi sepi, bahkan gema suara derit roda tiang infusan terdengar seperti bunyi kematian. Cat putih dinding rumah sakit terlukis ngeri atas kematian, bercak dari rona keberanian, merah. Tak ada yang hidup. Iya, aku yakin setelah berjalan jauh, tak satupun kutemukan yang bergerak. Ketika ku tengok ke ruang bangsal, di sana tak ada pasien yang berbaring kecuali suster yang kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Kemudian aku tersadar, ada sesuatu ganjil. Rumah sakit ini aneh, tak ada seorangpun pasien terkecuali aku. Mereka memiliki jumlah suster dan dokter yang tak sepadan dengan pasien.

Sambil menguatkan pegangan pada tiang infusan, aku kembali merayap entah kemana. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku terbaring di sini. Dimana Professor? Dimana White? Ada apa dengan orang-orang?

Pada saat keheningan berfikir itulah...

**BUARR! **Ledakan dahsyat menghalau jalanku. Menghancurkan sebagian koridor rumah sakit. Asap abu-abu tebal menghalangi pemandangan. Beberapa kali aku terbatuk karena debu-debu dinding yang tak ada habisnya berhamburan. Sebisa mungkin aku menyeret kaki mundur dari ledakan, mencari jarak aman.

Ada siluet bayangan yang terhuyung lemas mencari sesuatu yang mampu menompa tubuhnya. Dia berjalan gontai ke arahku. Ketika asap mulai menepis, siluet itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Nafasku tercekat dan tanpa sadar aku menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar.

"White!" Jeritku ngeri.

White Rock Shooter terkatung-katung berusaha meraihku. Rambut putihnya kotor, poninya lengket menempel di kening, basah oleh darah. Separuh tubuhnya terkulai hampir habis digerus luka.

**JGUARR! **Satu ledakan lagi terdengar, dan secepat bunyinya aku merengut melindungi diri dari lemparan runtuhan bangunan. Setelah keadaan lebih tenang, nampak tangan White yang masih bersih dari darah menggapai-gapai ke arahku. Matanya sayu, kulit putihnya menjadi lebih putih lagi, dan itu bukan putih biasa, pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang tak memperlihat rona warna bibir, mengatup-ngatup pelan, seakan membisikan suatu kata. Aku tak bisa terjemahkan apa yang berusaha White ungkapkan. Tapi aku yakin betul, dia amatlah kesakitan. Ledakan tadi membuat tubuhnya dihimpit batu besar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Dia terbatuk. Seketika, ranum merah bibirnya kembali segar. Tapi bukan karena bibirnya berhenti memucat, melainkan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

Apa yang telah J.J lakukan pada dunia ini? Manusia bagaikan ayam. Tubuh kami tak ada bedanya dengan rumput yang bebas ditebas. Tulang kami seakan layak disebut ranting kering untuk bahan api unggun. Yang nanti apinya akan membakar rumah kami, memakan tempat tinggal kami, membuat kehidupan kami menjadi debu. Begitu mudah sebuah nyawa melayang. Apakah J.J. pikir ini adalah hidup dalam video permainan?

J.J. sangat tak termaafkan.

"..Black…" bibir itu mengatup untuk yang terakhir.

Dalam bisu menahan ledakan tangis, dan tersisa sakit yang menohok ulu hati, aku bersumpah… J.J. akan membayar semuanya.

Semua luka dan kematian ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?" suara berat tersebut terdengar sinis. Sementara dua orang bermuka persis baru saja tiba. Salah satunya terlihat beku, mati.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia tergeletak di luar supaya J.J. bisa menemukannya." Kata suara berat lagi.

"Tidak, Professor… Tugasku membuat dia letih, iya kan? Bukan membuatnya menjadi makanan hewan pemakan bangkai."

"Simpan dia di sana." Professor menunjuk salah satu kursi panas (kursi yang dipakai untuk percobaan).

"White, kau terluka?"

White menggeleng, namun Professor tak tahu itu. Dari semenjak White dan Black tiba, Professor tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Jelas terlihat Professor sengaja menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura membuat campuran bahan kimia. Dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, sepertinya.

"ne, Professor Gackpo… selanjutnya akan kau apakan Black?"

Professor tak menjawab. Kedua tangannya behenti mengukur jumlah cairan ungu dalam gelas kimia. Warna ungu yang sama dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu. White sempat berifikir bahwa Professor Gackpo sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan karena rambut cantik yang dimilikinya.

Dari kedua punduk yang mulai membungkuk, terlihat Professor tengah berfikir. White percaya, Professor bukan orang jahat meski Professor lah yang merencanakan supaya Black tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Prof, Black bisa mati jika didiamkan terlalu lama." White memperingati. Bagaimanapun juga, Black sudah seperti saudari White. Ah, atau tepatnya hanya karena berwajah sama? Membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang terkapar lemah seperti Black, menakutkan, bukan?

Professor masih tidak bergerak.

"Jika Professor bermaksud membunuhnya, sebaiknya Professor menyuruh Black pergi ke markas J.J. dan biarkan dia mati di sana!"

Hening.

"White.." Professor memulai. Suaranya dua kali terdengar lebih berat dan sumbang. Mungkin dia sedang menahan air mata. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas ketidakmengertian yang kau miliki. Kau boleh marah padaku."

Professor beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke bagian lain dari laboratorium, menjauh dari Black. White tetap pada posisinya, mengerutkan kening; apa maksud Professor?

"Dulu, Mato anakku adalah seorang Black Rock Shooter." White tak bergeming, tak berusaha mendekat atau memberi wajah simpatik. Dia hanya memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik agar tak ada satu katapun yang terlewatkan. Dia paham, cerita ini akan saling berkaitan. Professor selalu menggunakan cara yang sama dalam menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"…anakku meninggal di pertempuran pertama. Lalu aku menemukan Black terbaring lemah. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sampai mengoperasi wajah Black semirip mungkin dengan Mato.

Dari awal, Black kehilangan ingatannya. Awalnya aku berfikir untuk membuat Black percaya bahwa dia adalah anakku. Tapi aku harus menghadapi kenyataan, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, anakku sudah meninggal…" Professor melepas kacamatanya. Lalu memijit-mijit batang hidung pembatas antara kedua matanya. Dia berjalan gontai sambil berpegangan pada meja, menuju kursi. Setelah duduk, dia kembali bercerita.

"…Black berbeda dari Mato. Mereka jauh berbeda. Itu yang tak bisa membuatku menganggap Black sebagai anakku seberapa pun miripnya mereka. Sekarang, aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu.."

"Aku anak yang hilang ingatan juga?" Tanya White memotong kalimat Professor. Professor menggeleng lambat seraya berkata "..tidak.." Kemudian White kembali diam mendengarkan.

"Mato dalam ingatanku sudah memudar, kini hanya ada Black, Black dan Black.. sampai aku takut kehilangan Black. Karena itulah kau tercipta. Aku menciptakanmu bukan sebagai alat pembunuh J.J, dengarkan itu White… Aku ingin kau menjadi Black kedua. Tidak. tidak. Mato hanya ada satu di dunia ini, begitu pula Black… aku Professor yang bodoh!" Professor menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan.

White mendengarnya dengan jelas, kalimat Professor mengenai dirinya. White tidak diciptakan sebagai alat pembunuh, dia diciptakan sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakan makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Ada suatu kelegaan dalam hati White. Entah apa, tapi White senang oleh rasa itu. Meski begitu, masih ada banyak ketidakmengertian. Menjadi Black kedua?

"Prof, tugas Black sudah selesai kan?"

Professor kembali mengenakan kacamatanya lagi. Menerawang White dari balik kacamata tua dengan kerutan ekstrim di kening. Ini suatu tanda dari berita baik dan gila. Professor paham betul mimik White yang seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang direncanakan White.

White tersenyum singkat, dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan tujuan dari keseluruhan cerita Professor. Tetapi, kalimat terakhir Professor telah memberikan semangat baru bagi White, mungkin hampir sama dengan semangat yang Black miliki ketika bicara soal langit biru.

.

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**~Blue Sky~**

.

Kepala white berputar-putar. Sebelah matanya berkedut menahan sakit dari robekan luka hasil J.J. White mulai khawatir ketika lidah api di mata kirinya meredup. Super gun milik Black belum bisa digunakan setelah tembakan leser turbo ketiga. Keberadaan black blade (pedang silver dengan pegangan hitam) dan sparta (pedang perak dari platina) tidak cukup membuat White tenang walaupun sebenarnya White adalah tipe penyerang jarak dekat. Tubuh White tidak sedang dalam keadaan bagus.

"…butuh bantuan, Putih?" kata suara digital sedikit pecah-pecah, suara synithezer khas J.J. Entah alasan apa yang digunakan J.J. untuk menggunakan suara palsu hasil saringan robot, dan dia tak pernah menunjukan dirinya. Hanya membiarkan ratusan zombie robot berkeliaran dan cyborg (berbentuk manusia dan robot) mengepung White.

White mengusap bahu kirinya. Terasa linu. Efek dari kelahiran hidupnya telah nampak dan ini bukan awal dari menyerah. White (memaksakan diri) kembali bergerak. Lidah api biru di mata kirinya kembali menyala terang. Pertama-tama, dia mengangkat super gun, melemparnya ke udara setinggi-tingginya. Kemudian berlari dalam kecepatan normal, memantul menggunakan_ high speed_ sampai dirinya nyaris tak terlihat. Mengeluarkan black blade dan Sparta sekaligus dari balik punggung. Beberapa cyborg yang dilewati langsung hancur begitu saja. White menebas udara ke beberapa arah lalu beralih pijak pada dinding sampai dia dapat berlari secara vertikal. Dari hasil tebasan, tercipta angin bercampur debu membentuk sabit sepanjang 15 meter melintang ke arah cyborg dan zombie robot. Mereka yang terkena tebasan udara langsung terbelah hancur.

Dari arah depan, sebuah cyborg manusia menembakkan balle (bola energy bewarna merah semu jingga yang panas seperti api. Jika terkena balle, tubuh akan meluruh dan terbakar sampai menjadi debu). White melompat menggunakan _hyper jumping_ sampai dia terbang beberapa puluh meter di atas mereka. Jubah White ada yang terbakar. White merasa kesal. Jubah ini adalah jubah kesayangannya. Karena desain jubah tersebut mirip sekali dengan jubah yang dikenakan Black, hanya saja jubah White berwarna putih.

White melakukan satu kali salto sebelum akhirnya menukik sambil menekan tombol kecil di _bercellete wacth _(jam gelang). Tak selang waktu lama, super gun terjun bebas di sebelah White. Dengan gesit, White menarik super gun dan segera mengarahkan senjata berbahaya tersebut ke kumpulan cyborg dan zombie robot di bawah sana. Dia menempelkan bazokanya di bagian atas super gun kemudian membidik. Jika dua senjata itu di satukan, maka yang keluar adalah…

**Bzzssiiiiinnggg…. **Desing terdengar, seperti desing alat _mixer _adonan kue. Namun ini dua kali lebih bising. Sebelum tingkat desing lebih besar, White menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_. Cahaya biru berkumpul di mulut super gun. Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik sampai super gun meluncurkan _short flare_.

**Bsshingg! **Beberapa meter White kembali terpental menjauhi daratan bersamaan dengan keluarnya _short flare_. Ada sedikit rasa mual akibat tekanan yang terjadi sebagai tolakan 'peluru'. Selang beberapa detik, kesadaran White sedikit terganggu. Disusul debum dahsyat yang membangunkan alam sadarnya.

"akh!" White mengerang kesal. _Short flare_ telah sampai di daratan. Ledakan terjadi dalam radius 1 kilometer yang menyebabkan debu beserta asap hitam tebal menyerupai jamur raksasa tercipta dan menelan White yang masih di udara. Panas api hasil dari ledakan short flare dapat White rasakan dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Tak tahu utara, tak tahu selatan, tak ada yang bisa dilihat. Kerongkongan terasa kering dan kotor. Terlalu banyak debu yang terhirup. White nyaris tak dapat bernafas. Super gun terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Melayang menjauhi White dan mendekati bumi. Kini White makin khawatir. Selain sekarang tubuhnya sedang meluncur siap menghantam tanah, lidah api di matanya menghilang. Tanpa lidah api, seluruh kemampuan Black Rock Shooter di dalam dirinya tidak dapat berguna.

"AAAARRGGHH!" White menggeram sejadi-jadinya. Bukan karena kesakitan, tetapi untuk mengembalikan kekuatan dan kesadaran. White melakukan salto supaya kepalanya berada di atas. Dia menutup hidungnya sendiri dengan pergelangan tangan sementara matanya sibuk menyipit menghindari debu sambil berusaha melihat lampu indikator di _barcellete watch_. Di situ lampu hijau kecil menyala.

Searah dengan yang dilihat White, skypper meluncur mendekat. Terimakasih Tuhan, dirinya selamat. White menjerit tertahan saat skypper membawanya keluar dari jamur asap dalam kecepatan luar biasa.

"..uhukk! uhhukk!" beberapa kali White terbatuk. Paru-parunya terasa lega saat menghirup oksigen bersih.

"che! Kau kemana saja, skypper? Aku nyaris menjadi Gray Rock Shooter." Kata White pada skypper. Seolah dapat mengerti, lampu hijau di panel bidang datar skypper beberapa kali mengedip, menjawab pertanyaan White.

Mereka terbang datar mengelilingi kepulan asap yang masih terlihat tebal lalu mendarat di salah satu menara kastil. Hal pertama yang ada dalam pikiran White adalah kalimat Black tentang seberapa buruk selera J.J. dalam memilih tatanan markas. Di zaman modern begini, J.J. masih menggunakan model kastil sebagai markas.

"Kau bersembunyilah," kata White pada skypper. "jika ku panggil lagi, kau harus sudah ada di hadapanku dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik. Mengerti?"

Skypper mengedipkan lampu. White membuka pintu menara dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menuruni ribuan anak tangga yang berputar. Nyaris White terjatuh karena pusing mengikuti turunan. Tiba di sebuah ruangan luas yang hanya terisi oleh satu meja makan panjang dengan deretan kursi zaman kerajaan. Selera yang sangat buruk, pikir White.

White menekan salah satu tombol earphonenya. Tak lama, terdengar suara Professor Gackpo. Dia terdengar sangat cemas.

"aku berada di ruangan tanpa pintu keluar. Hanya ada kursi, meja, lampu, dan perapian. Apakah ini jebakan, Professor?" kata White, mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir Professor.

"Black juga pernah ke ruangan itu," jawab Professor. "selangkah lagi kau akan bertemu dengan J.J. Dari 22 kursi, ada satu kursi yang menghubungkan ke ruangan J.J. Itu kata Black. Waktu itu Black 5 kali gagal. Jangan duduk di kursi nomor 3, 5, 9, 11, dan 13 dari arah utara sebelah kiri, karena kau akan berakhir di kubangan babi."

White mendengus lucu. Apa yang dikatakan Profesor memiliki makna lain tentang berapa kali Black tercebur ke kubangan babi. Ah, kembali focus! White melangkah perlahan, memilih kursi. Dia yakin, saat ini J.J. sedang mengawasinya lewat kamera yang entah berada di mana. Di kursi nomor 4 dari arah utara White duduk. Kemudian menunggu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini lelucon ya?!" bentak White sembari bangkit berdiri.

**Brakk! **"AAAH!" White menjerit kaget. Kursi dan lantai yang dipijak White tiba-tiba saja terbalik. Alhasil, White terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang baru saja muncul tepat di bawah telapak kakinya. White berselancar dalam lorong gelap seperti prosotan, kembali terjatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan menyentuh lantai. Sakitnya luar biasa sekali.

"_Damn you, Fucking_ J.J!" White mendesis sembari mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"oh.." hati White mencelos lemas. Dia tidak jatuh di kubungan babi seperti yang Professor katakan atau yang terjadi 5 kali pada Black. White terjatuh ke dalam ruangan kubus baja sempit dan puluhan senjata tepat mengarah padanya.

"Ku peringatkan kau, J.J…" desisnya setengah kesal.

**Bzzssiiinngg… **Senjata-senjata tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang. Bukan hanya sekedar senjata peluru timah, tapi plasma dan _light energy._White menahan nafasnya. Tidak ada ide sama sekali saat ini dalam otak White. Kecuali...

"AAAAAHHH!"

**BWUAARR!**

.

Sekilas Author's Note :

Aku mulai merasa fict ini amburadul^^" ini bagian yang tidak perlu ditaruh di sini sebenarnya, tapi.. tapi.. aku ingin melakukannyaa!

.

.

White mengeluarkan black blade dan Sparta bersamaan bertolak pada lantai melakukan _hyper jumping_.

**BWUAARR! **Senjata yang kebanyakannya adalah senjata tembak, menyerang bersamaan dalam satu waktu tepat setelah White melompat. White terpental menabrak atap kubus sampai atap tersebut jebol dan White terdampar di ruangan lain. Badannya terasa panas terbakar dan bergetar, terutama kedua kakinya yang terlalu sering digunakan untuk _hyper jumping_ (salah satu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dalam jangka waktu pendek). _Boots_ dan beberapa bagian tubuh White yang tak terlindungi sedikit terbakar dan terkena tembakan.

"Selamat datang, Mato…"

White menengadah. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi telengkup. Melihat samar-samar sosok pemilik suara lembut. Suara yang tak seorangpun sangka bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang penjahat. Tapi untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, pemandangan White buram penuh.

"Ada apa dengan tampilan Black Rock Shooter? Putih?"

"Aku…" Kata White tertahan, masih berusaha berdiri. "White-Rock-Shooter..." bisiknya horror sembari meraih Sparta dan menebas J.J. dalam gerakan gesit. Ah, baru saja White hanya menebak keberadaan J.J sebenarnya. Matanya masih belum bisa focus.

"Hei! Santai, kawan…" J.J. berhasil menghindar. Syal merah yang dikenakannya berkibar-kibar ringan. "apa kabarmu setelah berkali-kali gagal melawanku?"

White menatap J.J. intens. Mengunci sasaran seperti alat bidik. _Object detector _dimatanya bergerak-gerak sambil menunggu titik focus penglihatan. White tak tahu kenapa dirinya harus berusaha keras mengalahkan orang ini. Sebetulnya White tak punya masalah dengan orang ini. Hanya saja, Professor memberikan alasan terhadap hidupnya untuk mengalahkan orang ini, sekali pun Professor bilang dirinya bukan alat pembunuh. Tapi dengan membunuhlah tujuannya terpenuhi.

"Kau stress ya karena hilang ingatan? Sampai mengecat rambut begitu… kasian sekali yah Paman Gackpo?"

J.J. tak tahu bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Black Rock Shooter terakhir, melainkan White Rock Shooter pertama dan mungkin terakhir.

White mengenggam Sparta dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sparta terasa berat. Sebisa mungkin White menyembunyikan gemetar kedua kakinya. Lutu-lututnya terasa kesat seperti engsel karat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ada rasa ngilu samar di tulang-tulangnya. Apakah ini karena_ high development body effect_?

"Aku.. harus mengalahkanmu, J.J…." kata White susah payah diantara deru nafas kasar. Beberapa tetes keringat menetes dari sudut dagunya. Entah sejak kapan tubunya menjadi basah oleh keringat.

"Lho? Kita kan baru bertemu, kenapa berkata ngawur? Ayo, kita salaman dulu..." J.J. mendekati White dengan langkah-langkah santai. Tubuhnya ramping dengan jins agak longgar dan kaos hitam ketat. Nampak tak bersenjata. "kau pasti lupa… namaku bukan J.J. dan kita ini teman 'kan?" J.J. tersenyum lebar bersamaan kilat merah di matanya. Senyuman yang membuat White ingin menendang muka tampan pemuda ini.

Ada banyak fakta yang White baru ketahui tentang J.J. Pertama, J.J. terlihat hanya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Black. Kedua, J.J. tampan sekali dengan rambut merah dan wajahnya tak mencirikan orang jahat. Ketiga, senyum J.J. licik. Keempat, White menyukai parfum J.J.

"Mau namamu Justin Bieber, aku tidak ada urusan dengan namamu!"

**SWING! **Satu tebasan lagi dari White dan gagal. J.J. cukup lincah. J.J. melompat mundur seperti seekor kutu. Seolah badannya ringan tanpa bobot.

"Ooo~ begitu? Jika itu maumu," Sekali lagi J.J. tersenyum lebar, matanya berkilat licik. White merasa kesal. "ingat, namaku bukan J.J."

**SRINGG! **5 pisau dapur melesat melewati White. White hampir tak dapat melihat pergerakan J.J. Cepat sekali. White hanya bisa tercekat sebagai ungkapan kaget dan ketidakberdayaan.

"ergh!" White menggeram pelan. Gigi gerahamnya saling beradu, menimbulkan suara gertak ngilu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Atau memang ada yang salah? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, iya kan, kawan lama?"

White melangkah. Serangan langsung. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa meski tak secepat saat menggunakan mode _lightning speed_. Namun, sebelum langkah keempat… **BRUK! **Tiba-tiba White ambruk, terjatuh. **PRANG! **Sparta terpisah dari White.

"AAH!" White menjerit. Seluruh tulangnya terasa ngilu. Dia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tak mempedulikan J.J. Di sisi lain, White berusaha mengeluarkan apinya. Tentu, api di mata kiri selalu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi golongan Black Rock Shooter. _Tanpa api di mata kirinya, seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki tak berarti_, kalimat ini selalu terngiang di telinga White. Entah kalimat milik siapa, White lupa.

**Bug!**

"AKH!"

"Kau bukan Black..." kata J.J. dingin setelah menendang perut White sekuat tenaga. "Siapa kau?"

White tak menjawab. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, apalagi setelah ditendang J.J. barusan. White mulai panik saat J.J. mengarahkan pistol kepadanya. White yakin, itu bukan pistol dengan peluru timah. Pasti isinya peluru energy yang bisa menembus lapisan baja setebal 5 meter.

**PRANK!**

.

**Black Rock Shooter**

** .**

.

**PRANK! **White menendang pergelangan tangan J.J. dalam satu gerakan cepat sambil berdiri goyah. Nafasnya tak teratur. Bushh! Api di mata kirinya kembali berkobar. Segera secepat mungkin, White mengambil _black blade_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

**Flap! **Muncul sepasang roda kecil di masing-masing tumit White. Dalam satu loncatan keras (bukan _hyper jumping_), dia menerebos langit-langit dengan black blade mengacung. Meninggalkan Sparta. Roller black (roda-roda yang terdapat dikedua tumit boots) membantunya menghancurkan atap-atap kastil dengan member dorongan kecepatan penuh.

**DRRRR!~ **White menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk melindungi kepala sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam erat black blade. Menerobos atap kastil yang terdiri dari beberapa lapis.

"enghh!" White nyaris tak kuat lagi. Lengan kirinya mulai mati rasa. Batu-batu kastil berjatuhan. Tak jarang kepalanya membentur batu dan tubuhnya terobek besi behel. Merasa tak kuat lagi, White menekan tombol kecil di _bercellete wacth_. Meski begitu, ternyata White mampu bertahan sampai keluar dari kastil. **DAR! **Seperti suara ledakan. White terbebas. Menghirup udara bebas dan pemandangan yang lebih terang.

Setelah menarik nafas, White meluncur menjauh dari markas J.J. Tak lama, skypper menyusul dan White pun tergolek lemah di atas papan seluncur tersebut. Skypper pun tanpa diperintah segera melayang pergi menuju keberadaan Professor Gackpo.

.

.

Deru angin terdengar. Angin menabrak apapun yang menghalangi geraknya. White membuka mata, menemuka pemendangan langit-langit yang aneh untuk ukuran ruangan. Langit-langitnya bergambar awan berark dan benar-benar bergerak. Butuh waktu lama sampai White sadar bahwa dirinya masih berada di atas skypper. Dia pun duduk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran. Tak lama, bentangan bangunan putih menyambutnya di depan. Bentuk yang amat dia kenali sebagai rumah sakit.

"Professor Gackpo ada di rumah sakit?" begitu pikirnya. Rasa heran tersebut berganti menjadi rasa panic saat dia makin dekat dengan bangunan rumah sakit dan kecepatan skypper tak berkurang.

"A..a.. Sky..per.. uwaaa—!"

**BUARR! **White menabrak rumah sakit dalam kecepatan tinggi, masuk melewati beberapa ruangan sampai dindingnya hancur.

"Aw..." ratapnya menyakitkan. Tubuhnya menempel di dinding terakhir dari rumah sakit. Kepulan asap debu membuat White tak mampu melihat apapun. Setelah melepaskan diri dari dinding, White berjalan ke... entah kemana itu. Dia tak lagi tahu arah. Pokoknya melepas diri saja dulu dari dinding.

White berhenti berjalan. Kepulan asap menipis dan rasanya menyenangkan melihat Black sudah berdiri di hadapannya seakan memberikan sambutan. Oh, atau ini memang kejutan?

**JGUARR! **Sesuatu mengenai White. Sesuatu yang keras. Menghimpit White sampai dia kembali merapat ke dinding. Sebagian tubuhnya tertindih oleh benda keras tersebut. Ada apa ini? White merutuk dalam hati. "S-sakit…" erangnya pasrah.

"..Black.. Black.." White meratap dalam bisikan sumbang. Terdengar bergelombang dan nyaris menangis. Sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai. Berharap Black di hadapannya bukan sekedar ilusi belaka. White butuh pertolongan.

.

.

.

ah, baiklah… lupakan saja!

Ya, terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan senang rasanya menjadi yang pertama dalam fict BRS^^


	4. Chapter 3 - Secret A

.

.

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

**~ Blue Sky ~**

**A Fan Fiction by**

**Kohan44**

**Chapter 3 :**

"**Secret A"**

Black sibuk menyiapkan sejumlah senjata tembak. Gemercik peluru saling beradu. Terdengar nyanyian dingin dari rantai besi yang mengikat sejumlah senjata besar dengan senjata lainnya. Black melepas senjata itu satu per satu setelah menemukan kunci gembok di bawah kaki meja milik Professor.

Black makin bersemangat merakit senjata setelah menemukan leser biru tersembunyi di balik kotak kaca dalam peti besi di belakang senjata besar. Black kehilangan leser itu beberapa bulan lalu. Ternyata Professor menyembunyikannya entah dalam maksud apa. Black menyimpan leser itu di gantungan sabuknya. Berharap salah satu senjata kesayangannya itu bisa berguna nanti.

Kegirangannya hampir meniadakan keberadaan White yang terkapar merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Bola baja baru saja menghantam tubuhnya dan ratusan cyborg hampir menggigit mereka berdua jika skypper terlambat satu detik saja. Black membawa White bersembunyi ke laboratorium senjata bawah tanah, tempat yang dirahasiakan oleh Professor Gackpo.

"Black," Suara White mengawali pembicaraan. Black memberi jeda sesaat pada aktifitasnya untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat White. "Kau pernah bertemu J.J. sebelumnya?"

Black kembali bergerak. Tangan-tangannya menyusun senjata lebih kasar. Menyatukan satu bongkahan besi ke bongkahan besi lain seperti memasang puzzle berjodohan secara paksa. Mendengar nama J.J. tiba-tiba membuat hatinya meletup-letup panas. Saat itu juga, Black berharap bisa mencengkram tenggorokan J.J. Permasalahan hidupnya selama ini berada pada orang itu, dan topik pembicaraan ini membuat Black gerah.

Ckrack… Black menjatuhkan salah satu pedal dari rakitan senjata tembak. Black menyambar pedal itu, memasangnya cepat-cepat tanpa perhitungan yang harusnya dia lakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Belum pernah." Jawab Black. Black menjatuhkan senjata dari pangkuannya. Satu senjata selesai dia rakit.

Salah satu tangan Black terjulur, mencoba meraih kerangka senjata lain. Dia mengumpulkan beberapa peralatan sebanyak mungkin dari ruang sebelah. Kemudian dia membuatnya berserakan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Mengeluarkan beberapa bagian dari suatu senjata, menyebarkan potongan-potongan tersebut supaya mempermudah memilah bagian yang akan dia pakai, tapi kemudian dia lupa dimana menaruh bagian-bagian tersebut. Terus dia melakukan hal serupa berkali-kali sampai tersadar entah senjata macam apa yang ingin dia buat. Satu sudut ruangan telah berantakan oleh berbagai macam bongkahan senjata. Black tertegun.

"White…" Suaranya kental menyiratkan keraguan.

Terdengar gemersak di belakang Black, White membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku selalu gagal menemui J.J." Black berkata lancar, menutupi gelombang bohong yang diharap Black bisa mengelabui White.

Sangat mengesalkan menghadapi fakta White lebih berguna dari pada dirinya. White yang masih bayi berada di posisi teratas dari pada Black yang 15 tahun lebih tua. Mendengar serangkaian cerita bagaimana sekarang White bisa berlumuran darah, telah memberikan sepercik api iri. Kedudukan pahlawan lambat laun akan berpindah dengan sendirinya, dan Black bukan apa-apa lagi di mata orang-orang selain sebagai kelinci percobaan Professor Gackpo yang gagal. Dia Cuma jadi Black Rock Shooter bohongan, sebuah percobaan konyol karena ketidaksempurnaannya.

Black menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang tak lagi memungkinkan bertarung melawan J.J. Dirinya bukan Black Rock Shooter sejati. Jarum infusan yang masih menusuk urat nadinya adalah bukti kelemahannya. Dicubit ujung jarum infusan, dengan sekuat tenaga, Black mencabutnya. Jatuh terduduk, kesadarannya hampir hilang sesaat setelah jarum terlepas. Rasanya luar biasa. Kemudian berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tak pantas menunjukan sisi lemah di depan White. Dial ah yang membawa White kemari, membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan seorang saja.

Tapi bukan berarti percikan api itu padam. Black menghabiskan tiga hari ini berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, kata White. Selama tiga hari itu Black tertidur seperti bayi sementara orang-orang di luar sana mempertaruhkan keselamatan mereka demi Black. Mereka berjuang bersama harapan jika suatu saat Black terbangun, maka Black mampu mengembalikan keadaan sebagaimana tugas Black Rock Shooter. Sayangnya Black merasa tidak mampu kini.

**GRAK! **Black mematahkan obeng di tangannya. Kepalan tangan itu perlahan terbuka bersama tetesan darah di pergelangannya, luka dari tusukan jarum infus yang dilepas paksa dan merobek hampir separuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau..." White mendengung panjang, menghempas kesadaran Black pada kenyataan saat ini. "Apa kau mengenal J.J?"

Jeda cukup lama sampai Black berkata, "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau… punya suatu hubungan tertentu dengannya?"

Black mendengus. "Hubungan kami musuh." Salah satu sudut bibir Black naik, tersenyum kecut menganggap pertanyaan White lucu. Black bangkit berdiri setelah memasangkan beberapa senjata kecil di sabuk dan di bootsnya. Kemudian berjalan tertatih. Nyeri yang disembunyikan mulai terasa dan menyerang dua kali lebih ganas. Jika di hadapannya bukan White, Black akan mengerang menahan sakit.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya White tenang. Matanya mengarah pada Black tanpa gairah. Black tersenyum tipis berusaha merendahkan pertanyaan formalitas dari menunjukan rasa khawatir. Black akan menjadi satu-satunya yang seperti sampah jika dia berkata "Ah, badanku linu karena kebanyakan berbaring."

Trombosit Black makin kacau. Mereka seperti ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuh Black untuk mencari tubuh baru yang lebih layak ditempati. Mata Black menangkap bayangan kantong darah di tepian ruangan. Darah yang seharusnya sekarang perlahan-lahan masuk melalui urat nadinya. Black jadi berfikir perlu meminum cairan merah itu sekaligus. Ketika pikiran itu melintas, dia tertawa hampa.

Betapa malang diri Black saat ini. Dia membutuhkan sumbangan darah, jarum infus, dan bahkan belaian orang lain. Bukankah dirinya adalah seorang prajurit? Prajurit yang memalukan.

"Professor menghilang." Kata White setelah gema tawa Black hilang sempurna.

"Ha?"

"Professor menghilang." Ulang White.

"Hn," Black tak begitu menanggapi.

"Dia tak ada dalam GPS-ku."

"Dia pasti selamat."

Hening.

Sesaat pemandangan Black mengabur kemudian berubah gelap seiring kelopak matanya menutup, berusaha menyingkarkan bulir-bulir di sudut matanya. Black dan White, mereka berdua menyadari satu sama lain arti Professor Gackpo di mata mereka. Professor Gackpo tidak hanya memperbaiki atau memberikan kehidupan kepada White dan Black. Professor Gackpo lebih dari sekedar sosok Ayah, tetapi dia bukan Tuhan. Dia hanya professor seperti kebanyakannya Professor yang berkerja atas nama dunia.

"Hei, Black…"

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini?"

"Emm… entah. Sejak kau menghilang, mungkin?"

"3? 4? Atau…. 6 bulan?"

"Menurutmu kau menghilang berapa lama?"

Kembali hening.

"Hei, Black…"

"Hn?"

"Kau kenal…" White terhenti.

Black sibuk berbenah diri dari sejumlah senjata yang ingin dia bawa tetapi tentu saja badannya bukan bagasi, tak akan muat dan tak cukup kuat. Jumlah senjata itu hanya bentuk dari kekhawatirannya. Dia tak mau ada lagi yang terluka, dia tak mau kalah dari J.J. Dengan keadaannya yang semakin lemah, dia tak mau White bertarung lebih banyak dari pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena Black ingin membantu White. Bukan pula karena White sudah cukup terluka parah. Bahkan jika White mati, Black merasa tak akan ada banyak yang berubah. Black ingin dalam pertempuran nanti, dia bukan orang yang berbaring terluka tanpa bisa melawan.

Black melirik White lewat sudut mata. Posisi White tak berubah, tetap bersandar di dinding seperti boneka usang tanpa tuan. Matanya sayu seakan-akan mengharapkan kematian. Sorot itu menggambarkan kerapuhan dan sakit yang ditutupi raut tegar kebohongan. Seakan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh White, Black membuang lirikannya.

Black tahu persis bagaimana tubuh yang terkoyak oleh ilmu pengetahuan itu—yang sudah disuntik berbagai macam cairan asing—linu-linu seperti tulangmu ditusuk es. Persendiannya terasa melonggar dan siap terlepas kapan saja. Denyut kepala yang menghentak-hentak keras sampai kau berfikir mati jauh lebih baik. Tapi tentu saja, mati tanpa rasa sakit tidak ada dalam kamus Black Rock Shooter. Tidak ada sampai tubuh mereka benar-benar terkoyak tanpa rupa. Itulah bagaimana semua Black Rock Shooter mati. Bukan karena jantungnya ditusuk atau paru-parunya terbelah, melainkan luka yang terlalu banyak. Tubuh mereka musnah karena tak lagi mampu menahan semua itu.

Sekali lagi, Black melirik White di belakangnya. Bibir si Rambut Putih itu tak berwarna. Hampir serupa dengan kulit wajahnya andai saja bercak merah di sudut bibirnya tak ada.

"Siapa? Kenal siapa?" kata Black berusaha menekan pikirannya.

Untuk satu detik yang lalu, Black berfikir White tak akan melanjutkan percakapan ini. Mereka saling bertukar tatap dingin satu sama lain. Black persis melihat dirinya sendiri dalam diri White dan tiba-tiba hasrat ingin meninju muka pucat itu naik drastis. Professor bilang, mereka adalah saudara. Tentu, sebagaimana induk sel White berasal dari Black. Ah! Tidak. Itu artinya White adalah anak Black tanpa proses perkawinan.

"Kau tahu Professor memiliki seorang anak?" akhirnya White berkata.

"Ya."

White tidak langsung membalas. Dia membuang tatapannya bersamaan tangannya yang jatuh lemas di perut, mengusap-usap lembut seakan ada bayi di dalam perut rata itu.

"Anak angkat." Jelas Black sebelum White dapat bertanya kembali.

Black hampir terhenyak mendapat kerutan kening White. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendapat ekspresi apapun dari White.

"Aku-aku Black Rock Shooter Sintesis, anak angkatnya." Black menambahkan santai. Matanya intens pada senjata tembak yang tengah ia gosok—dibersihkan— dari debu.

Black tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan White. Kening anak itu makin mengkerut ekstrim dan matanya tak beralih menatap lurus Black. Bahkan setelah Black membuat tatapan, White masih memberikan sorot yang sama, menuntut penjelasan lebih. Ada apa dengan anak angkat? Semenarik itu kah?

"Professor punya anak kandung?" Akhirnya White bertanya karena Black tak berkata juga.

"Tidak." Kata Black enteng.

White hanya ber-oh sembari mengangguk tanpa arti.

"Entahlah." Black tiba-tiba menambahkan. "Aku tidak begitu tahu. Itu hanya anggapanku saja soal Professor mengangkatku sebagai putrinya. Lagi pula… yahh.. aku lupa langit biru seperti apa, maksudku… J.J. menghapus ingatanku. Mungkin? Hahaha bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan ingatanku hilang ketika aku tidak tahu apakah ingatanku hilang atau tidak." Black tertawa lagi.

White tak bergeming selain mengusap perutnya. Untuk sesaat memberikan ketenangan bagi Black. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya terusik oleh jeritan pendek.

"Black! Seseorang mendekat, 20 meter dari sini. Ayo bergerak, Black!" kata White sembari bangkit susah payah.

"Kau punya radar di kepalamu?"

.

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**

.

Satu pertanyaan terpecahkan. J.J dan Black memiliki suatu hubungan. Setidaknya itu apa yang dipikirkan White. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat J.J. menghapus ingatan Black— jika benar ingatan Black hilang. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Professor? Apakah Professor tak ada kaitannya dengan J.J. dan Black? Professor menemukan Black dalam keadaan hilang ingatan. Sejauh ini, Professor terlihat tak memiliki relasi antara keduanya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Black nampak sibuk mengotak-atik PDA. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, White tidak peduli karena di waktu yang bersamaan White mencari ide untuk mengawali pertanyaan; kenapa-J.J.-menghapus-ingatan-Black. Idenya segera buyar ketika merasakan getaran dari telapak tangannya yang menempel di lantai. Getaran kecil dari ratusan pasang kaki di kejauhan.

"Black…" White mengeluarkan suaranya kurang yakin. Bangkit berdiri susah payah sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada yang mendekat, 20 meter dari sini."

Black melirik White sekilas lalu ikut berdiri tanpa memberi bantuan. "Kau punya radar di kepalamu?"

"ssshh!" Desis White, antara memperingatkan dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Dia… oh, mungkin mereka, memiliki persenjataan. Sangat berbahaya."

**Bshh!** Lidah api di mata White menyala kecil. Black mengerling agak sebal. Lama-lama Black merasa White menjadi sosok pintar hanya karena Black ketinggalan informasi selama 3 hari jatuh koma. Memang rasanya tidak enak dikalahkan oleh murid yang seharusnya ilmunya masih jauh tertinggal di belakang gurunya.

White menarik tangan Black, menuntun Black ke pintu seberang dengan langkah terkatung-katung. Pintu keluar darurat. Tak ada waktu bagi Black untuk menolak, dia, dirinya sendiri membiarkan dituntun oleh White karena menyadari dirinya juga tak berdaya bersama jejak jarum infusan. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah White.

"Puji Tuhan… Black! White!" suara itu terdengar sangat akrab, diiringi gema-gema kecil sepatu hak tinggi. Sementara itu, Black meremas kuat genggaman tangan White menahan desis kesal "kau bilang bahaya di 20 meter! Dia berjarak 5 meter dari kita!" bisiknya diantara gertakan gigi geraham. Tetapi White tidak menjawab apa-apa selain kerut ketidakmengertian oleh kemampuannya sendiri.

"Black sayang…" kata orang itu sembari berjalan cepat ke arah Black, merentangankan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, siap mengikat Black dalam pelukan super ketat. Untungnya White menghalangi pertemuan diantara mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya White tajam.

Si wanita yang kira-kira berusia seorang tante itu mengerut heran. Rambut merah pendeknya terlihat silau meski tak begitu banyak sinar yang menyinarinya. "Ada apa, White sayang? Aku teman dekat Ayah baptismu, Gackpo Kamui. Dia yang menciptakanmu 'kan?"

"Dia bukan ayahku." Jawab White dingin. Black menjadi khawatir karena api White makin berkobar-kobar. "Aku ciptaannya, bukan berarti dia ayahku. Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu, tetapi kau mengenalku…" geram White.

"Oh sayang…" si Tante siap memberikan 'serangannya', sayangnnya tangan panjang White menahan serangan tersebut, menolak bibir ranum merah tebal oleh _lipstick _mendarat di salah satu titik bagian muka White.

"Aku… ini aku!" kata si Tante Rambut Merah terbata-bata, bersiap menangis. "Aku, teman dekat Gackpo Kamui, aku.. Sakine Meiko!"

"Sakine Meiko tidak memiliki gelombang radio, bodoh!" geram White dengan bazooka yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengarah tepat ke wajah si Tante. **Buarr! **Ledakan cukup besar terlepas. Black nyaris terlontar jika saja tak berpegangan di belakang White, juga demi elindungi telinga dan wajahnya sekaligus. Debu mengepul, sebelum Black bisa melihat keadaan selanjutnya, White telah menarik paksa Black untuk berlari keluar pintu darurat, sehingga jarum infusan di Black merobek sekitar pergelangan tangan. Tiang infusan tertinggal dan Black tak sempat berteriak menahan sakit. Ah, bukankah White terluka lebih parah? Pikir Black.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Black, dan White tak menjawab.

**DARR! DARR! DARR! **Ledakan lain menyusul. Bukan ledakan dari White, entah ledakan dari mana, yang jelas suara ledakan tersebut terdengar dekat mereka berdua.

Black menoleh ke lorong gelap di belakangnya, melihat ruangan pribadi Professor Gackpo penuh oleh kepulan asap abu. Muncul kilatan-kilatan ungu dan percikan api. Tak lama, dari balik asap tersebut muncul beberapa cyborg dan zombie robot. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakine Meiko. Black beralih pandang pada White. Orang di hadapannya ini, apakah benar-benar anak berusia 3 tahun?

"White!" Kata Black.

"Ada ratusan zombie di luar sana! Kita harus segera berlindung ke ruang isolasi." Katanya terengah-engah. Tak menyadari keadaan Black. Lari mereka melambat.

"Cepat, Black!" White membentak. Kecepatannya berkurang ketika dia melihat kondisi Black. Lama-kelamaan makin pelan lalu berhenti. Hatinya mencelos lemas. Kesedihan menyerang hatinya. Begitu malang melihat Black; darah segar mengucur di pergelangan tangan kiri dan kening seolah air mata yang tak bisa dihentikan.

Buru-buru white mengeluarkan black blade. Memotong kedua bagian tangan dari jaket Black. White menggunakan potongan tersebut sebagai perban. Agar darah berhenti berceceran dari tubuh Black dan tak meninggalkan jejak di jalan.

"Mungkin Professor ada di ruang isolasi bawah tanah." Kata White sebelum menggendong Black lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Sekali lagi, (sedikit) mengabaikan kondisi Black, juga mengabaikan kondisi dirinya sendiri.

_White, apakah kau benar-benar manusia?_

.

.

.

Di Laboratorium Rahasia...

"Bagaimana, Gackpie?"

Professor Gackpo tak merespon. Keningnya malah mengerut ekstrim, memperhatikan cairan biru langit dalam tabung Erlenmeyer. Dia sedang melakukan penelitian serius mengenai Black Rock Shooter dan White Rock Shooter sintesis. Ada satu hal yang belum terpecahkan mengenai keduanya. Hal yang mungkin menjadi incaran J.J.

"Jadi, si White masih tak tahu soal dirinya yang sebenarnya?" kata Professor wanita, rambutnya merah pendek dengan kuliat wajah kencang tak mencitrakan seberapa berumur dirinya. Lenggak-lenggok serta cara berbicaranya sensual, berpakaian lebih ketat disbanding pakaian dokter pada umumnya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ini lebih baik." Kata Gackpo.

"Apanya? Kau bahkan membiarkan anakmu berbaring sendirian di permukaan sana!"

"dia bukan anakku."

"Dia anakmu," Meiko membalas jengkel tanpa membuka rahang.

"Bukan!"

"Dia it-"

"DIA-BUKAN-ANAKKU! Kau mengerti, Professor Sakine Meiko?"

Meiko terdiam. Tetap pada posisinya; setengah duduk di meja, sementara Gackpo mulai kehilangan konsentrasi. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua berkutat pada pikiran mereka sendiri, saling keras kepala.

Ini rahasia mereka berdua, hanya berdua. Bukan karena mereka memiliki hubungan special sehingga hanya mereka saja yang boleh mengetahui rahasia sepenting ini. Tetapi, itu karena Professor Gackpo bertindak sebagai biang rahasia dan Professor Meiko sebagai kunci rahasia. Rahasia ini menyangkut permulaan perang dan perdamaiannya, perang melawan J.J. Rahasia berawal dari sebelum kemunculan J.J. Hilangnya ingatan Black merupakan permulaan perang. Bukan soal ingatan Black yang menjadi rahasia, tetapi sesuatu yang lain…

"ya, dia memang bukan anakmu. Sama sekali bukan, semenjak dia kehilangan ingatan. Yah.. itu bagus kan?" Meiko berpindah tempat, mengelilingi meja. "Mungkin yang selamat hanya kita berdua, di laboratorium teraman di markas besar, yang hanya di ketahui oleh 10 dari 10.000 professor. Tak akan ada yang tersisa dari penghuni markas lantai permukaan, termasuk White dan Black juga, iya kan?"

"Meiko…"

"hm?"

"Meiko.."

"Ada apa, Gackpie?"

"Ini senjata Black yang baru." Kata Gackpo sembari mengarahkan senjata tembak sepanjang 3 kaki dengan tinggi 15 inchi, agak pipih dan ramping di banding super gun. Ujung senjata tersebut runcing, menyerupai pedang.

Meiko tak berani bergerak ketika senjata tersebut diarahkan tepat padanya, dan Gackpo terlihat tak sedang bercanda. Senjata itu siap meluncurkan muatannya kapan saja. Meiko tahu, Gackpo bukan lagi tipe orang yang senang merayu dan bercanda semenjak kematian istri dan anak sulungnya, Megurine Luka dan Kamui Mato.

"Ini Black Lagoon. Ada 3 fungsi; alat tembak, pedang, dan nuklir. Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak uranium yang dimiliki black lagoon." Gackpo tengah sibuk mengagumi ciptaan barunya. Tanpa sadar Meiko bergerak senti demi senti, mencoba menjauhi arah tembakan. Sinar gama yang ditembakkan dalam jumlah banyak bisa sangat berbahaya. Apa lagi Gackpo menyebut-nyebut uranium, senyawa yang memungkinkan ledakan kecil tetapi membuat efek radiasi yang sangat berbahaya, sederhananya; uranium adalah salah satu bahan dasar nuklir. Ini bisa membahayakan si penembaknya sendiri.

Gackpo dan Meiko merupakan teman akrab, teman satu perjuangan. Mereka bersekolah bersama-sama, memiliki gelar Professor secara bersamaan dan sama-sama diangkat di devisi yang sama di Pusat Tekhnologi dan Ilmu Pengetahuan. Sejauh ini, mereka tidak pernah memiliki pertengkaran serius. Hanya saja, menurut Meiko, Gackpo berubah dan terlalu menjaga jarak semenjak menikahi Megurine Luka. Lebih parah dari itu, Meiko tak tahu kenapa Gackpo begitu terobsesi dengan Black, salah satu **anak kandung** Gackpo.

"Kau pandai bercanda ya, Gackpie.."

"Ingin mencoba, Minnie?" Gackpo mengarahkan Black Lagoon ke sasaran.

.

Ha-ha-ha author yang tidak tahu diri ini muncul kembali setelah menghilang seabad (?)

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini?

Saya sudah mengupdate chapter lama. Memperbaiki beberapa bagian. Karena setelah di re-read... errh, tulisan saya di jaman dulu gk banget. *kenyataannya, tulisan yang ini pun masih bagian dari jaman dulu. Tapi baru keinget untuk publish hari ini hahaha

Saya selalu membaca review kalian berulang-ulang. Serius.


End file.
